


I'm Fine

by Amydiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I dunno?, Like they have crushes on each other and stuff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teenage stress, maybe? - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a lot of stress bombarding him, weighing him down and a few days before winter break he can't take it anymore. He leaves class before he even sets foot in second period, confusing most of his classmates including Sirius Black. Sirius decides to take it upon himself to go see if his friend is alright. He didn't drive out of the Lupin's house just to hear I'm fine, he wants answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Lottie (basscymru) - (stolen from OTP Prompts) Modern high school AU. Remus flips out in school and has to go home. After school, Sirius (infamous for not being able to deal with Emotions) goes to his house to see if he’s OK. Thumbs up for a Christmassy theme. 
> 
> For the Secret Santa. I tried my best, but the prompt really didn't love me for some reason.

_ **I'm Fine** _

  
“Hello Mrs. Lupin, is Remus home?”

The words floated up the stairs and into the slightly cracked door of Remus’ room, making the teen grimace. He was hoping the ring of the doorbell was just another package being delivered for the Christmas holiday, instead it was Sirius.

“Yes, he said he was feeling a little ill,” Hope Lupin replied to the voice, the sound of the door closing only indicating that the person had been let in. “You can go right up, though I am not sure if he will be happy to have a visitor.”

Remus pushed the blankets back over his head, pushing his face into the pillow. His eyes stung from the crying he had been doing, since he had gotten home. Footsteps approaching his room made him curl into a tighter ball under his covers.

A knock sounded on his door, but he gave no answer. Maybe the person would just leave and let him keep dealing with his life.

His hopes were only dashed when the door opened and the person came in. The bed dipped next to him and silence rang throughout the room.

“Remus? You asleep?”

Remus shifted a little to get away from the person; ignoring the words that were being said. He felt the person take that liberty to sit more on the bed.

“It’s me, I was…uh…concerned about you. You didn’t show up for Chemistry, Lily said you didn’t go to Orchestra, and Pete was talking about how angry you looked in first period.”

The owner of the voice rested their hand on Remus’ shoulder, “Is everything alright?”

Remus bit his lip, curling up in a tighter ball and successfully knocking the hand off his shoulder.

“Everything is fine, Sirius, just…just go home.”

“But-“

“I was just feeling ill, I’m really fine.”

Remus’ voice cracked as he tried to pull back the new waves of emotion that were crashing over him. Waking up late today, the past month’s stress of school and being fired from his part-time job, his dad struggling to keep his position at his job as they start to lay people off, and the small migraine that had been growing in the first period when the stupid kids in the back were talking loudly over the teacher.

Now Sirius, Sirius BLACK of all people, shows up at his house to check on him? Why couldn’t he catch a break?

“You aren’t fine, Lupin. I can tell you aren’t.”

The blanket that Remus had been hiding under were pulled away and the dim light of the bed room hit Remus’ face. The teenage quickly moving and hiding his face in the pillows to hid the redness around his eyes.

“I am fine, will you just leave me alone?”

“I am not leaving you alone, Remus Lupin, until you tell me why you are hiding in your room and weren’t in class.”

“Why do you even care!?! You barely pay attention to me anyway!”

Remus sat up and glared at Sirius Black, their noses almost touching with how close Sirius had been to the other. The dark haired teen’s face flicking from annoyed to concerned.

“I care because you are my friend, Remus. I do notice you, I notice that you are having trouble not just at school right now, I note every single word you say,” he grabbed Remus’ shoulders, “I notice that right now something is defiantly killing your before-break spirit and I want to help you with that.”

Remus kept a glare on his face, even though it was softening. Brown eyes quickly looking away from silver so he could stare at his bed sheets.

“Please, Remus, I may be shit at showing it but,” the grip on Remus’ over-sized jumper tightened, “I do care and I want to help.”

“…I’m just stressed, Sirius. Having a bad day is all.”

Sirius pursed his lips, trying not to say a rude comeback to that statement, “Want to…want to talk about it?”

Remus shook his head no, grimacing when Sirius gave an exasperated sigh.

“Remus-“

“Can you just…just shut up and lie with me for a bit? I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sirius’ jaw clicked shut as he played the words over in his head, finding himself nodding before he could process them very well. Remus gave a very small smile as he laid back on the bed on top of the covers, pulling Sirius down with him so they were both staring at the ceiling.

Plastic stars covered the white ceiling, catching Sirius’ attention as they both laid there in silence. A good distraction to the fact he was getting nowhere in the field of what was ruining Remus’ day. The silence was broken a few moment later by Remus.

“My dad helped me put those up,” Remus muttered, waving his hand vaguely at the plastic stars, “My mother helped me choose constellations. I was seven then.”

Sirius hummed instead of giving a good answer, eyes scanning the constellations made from the cheap plastic stars. His mind wandering to how his parents would never approve of such a childish thing in his room.

He was so lost in thoughts he almost jumped when a weight suddenly rested on his chest and warmth spread through him. Looking down he found Remus curled close to him, his head resting on the other teen’s chest. The boy seemingly trying to match his breathing to Sirius’ own.

“What are you-“

“Don’t talk, you’ll ruin this.”

Sirius nodded mutely, trying to focus his eyes on the plastic stars again. Outside the winter sun was starting to set, downstairs the sounds of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin talking where only mutters as they floated up the stairs and into the room.

“Thank you,” Remus whispered.

“For what? All I have done is lay here and let you use me as a pillow.”

“For coming, and caring, when I needed it most,” Remus’ eyes closed as he curled closer to the other boy.

“Thought you were fine?”

“I am fine, though fine can have a varying degree and varying definitions.”

Sirius looked down at the boy resting on his chest, “What degree of fine are you?”

Remus was silent, for the long minutes they laid there Sirius thought he may have fallen asleep. It almost startled him when Remus finally spoke up, “Coping, but not as stressed as I could be.”

Sirius’ eyebrows crinkled up in confusion, “Is that a good thing?”

Remus only snorted in response, not giving Sirius the answer. The teenager eventually falling asleep laying there as the plastic stars on the ceiling began to glow as the winter sun set. Sirius deciding it best not to move until he was sure Remus was more than just ‘fine’.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Read through it a couple times but there may still be some mistakes I missed, sorry))


End file.
